


Fu the Forth-Wall Breaker and Friends...

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: For when you are FED UP of no one realizing ANYTHING in ML, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Again, like usual, the Title SAYS IT ALL.





	1. Adrien is Hawkmoth!?-MASTER FU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who is also FED UP AS HELL of them never knowing ANYTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+is+also+FED+UP+AS+HELL+of+them+never+knowing+ANYTHING).



> This will not be regularly updated.   
> Just saying.

“Master Fu, what should I do? If Adrien is really Hawkmoth, then-“

“Ask the writers.”

“What?”

He backtracked.

“Think of it this way. If life was a TV show where you were a superhero and had a crush on a boy, but that boy was also a superhero and had a crush on your alter-ego, what would you do?”

She blinked.

“That’s... very precise. But if Adrien was Chat, I would recognize him a mile away!” Fu sighed and mentally facepalmed.

These two were oblivious idiots.

“What if the show’s description was; ‘as teenagers, she’s in love with him but he’s oblivious. As hero’s, he’s in love with her but she’s just annoyed.’” He hinted as hard as he could without ACTUALLY saying it. _{Yes I did memorize that no judgement please I just find it funny}_

Marinette seemed confused still.

Oh my god.

_They really are oblivious idiots._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up; Nino! (If I ever get around to writing it lol)


	2. Lazy short thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

“...and then that must mean Ladybug isssss....”

she pushes the final Pin in. 

“Marinette!?” She gaped at the cork board. 

“Oh no no, that isn’t right...” she sighs at the fact that all her evidence had lead to Marinette AGAIN. 

Forth time!

she undid everything, and checked the time. 

“Guess I’m having another sleepless night filled with caffeine...”


End file.
